Telepath AC
Telepath Advanced Class Requirements To qualify to become a Telepath, a character must fulfill the following criteria. *'Skills:' Bluff 3 ranks and Diplomacy 3 ranks. *'Feat:' Wild Talent Class Information The following information pertains to the Telepath advanced class. Hit Die: 1d6 per level Class Skills The Telepath's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Autohypnosis (Wis), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (behavioral sciences, current events, popular culture, and philosophy and theology) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Sense Motive (Wis) '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int Modifier Class Features All of the following features pertain to the Telepath advanced class. Psionic Powers The Telepath’s main strength is his ability to manifest psionic powers. A psionic power is a onetime psionic effect. Psionic powers require power points to use. Unlike arcane spellcasters, Telepaths don’t have spellbooks and they don’t prepare powers ahead of time. In addition, a Telepath can use psionics while wearing armor without risking the failure of the power. A Telepath’s level limits the number of power points available for manifesting powers. A Telepath cannot spend more power points to manifest any one power than their level in the Telepath class. In addition, a Telepath must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the power’s level to manifest a particular power. The Telepath’s selection of powers is limited to erudite powers. At 1st level, a Telepath knows one 1st-level power. At each even-numbered level, the Telepath discovers one more previously latent power, as indicated on the table below. The DC for saving throws to resist a psionic power is 10 + the power’s level + the Telepath’s Charisma modifier. A Telepath can manifest a certain number of powers per day based on his available power points. He just pays the power point cost of a power to manifest it, no preparation necessary. The base number of power points available per day is shown on the table above. Psychic Surge Starting at second level, a Telepath can use the psychic surge ability. By tapping into strong memories and triggering powerful emotions, a Telepath gains greater psionic power at the risk of becoming overwhelmed by their own emotions. A Telepath can choose to invoke a psionic surge whenever they manifest a power. When doing so, the Telepath gains +1 to their manifester level with that manifestation of the power. The level boost give the Telepath the ability to augment the power to a higher degree than would otherwise be possible. Level-dependant power effects are also improved, depending on the power manifested. This level boost does not grant any other level-dependant abilities (such as higher-level class features). Starting at 5th level, the Telepath may choose to increase their manifester level by up to +2 while using psionic surge and up to +3 at 7th level. Using this ability comes at a price, however. Immediately after using psionic surge to increase the effective manifester level for a power, the Telepath must make a Wisdom check (DC 6 + level boost). If the check fails, then the Telepath becomes so involved in their emotions and memories that they are temporarily trapped in them for a few seconds. As a result, the Telepath becomes dazed until the end of their next turn and loses a number of power points equal to their Telepath level. Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Telepath gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Telepath must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Alertness, Animal Affinity, Attentive, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Confident, Creative, Deceptive, Educated, Focused, Frightful Presence, Iron Will, Renown, Stealthy. Combat Manifestation At 4th level, a Telepath becomes adept at manifesting psionic powers in combat. He gets a +4 bonus to Concentration checks to manifest a power while on the defensive. Power Penetration At 7th level, the Telepath powers are more potent at breaking through power resistance (and spell resistance) of opponents. The Telepath gains a +2 on manifester level checks to beat a creature’s power resistance. For those campaigns where spell resistance and power resistance are equal, it applies to spell resistance as well. Undeniable Power At 10th level, a Telepath’s mental dominance is so strong that even those with strong will can be attacked. When an enemy succeeds its save against the Telepath’s power, the Telepath may choose to spend an action point and a number of power points equal to the amount previously spent to manifest the power originally. Doing so forces the enemy to reroll its save with a -2 penalty. The enemy then uses the new result in the place of the previous (successful) save.